The present invention relates to a cover for frying pans or similar vessels, optionally provided with a handle or lift ring. Such covers, which are generally made of metal, are customarily used for pots but when used on frying pans they considerably interfere with the frying. If the user, for instance, places the cover on the frying pan, as a protection against spattering, the oxygen conditions within the frying pan itself are changed to the detriment of the frying.